


Pride

by SerenitySniper97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Historia's POV, Sided JeanMarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySniper97/pseuds/SerenitySniper97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia finds out that Ymir was dying, but can't regenerate. Historia learns how to cope with Ymir's death with the help of Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, I was really bored so I just made this one shot fanfiction. Honestly, I think this is better than my older works. So here, enjoy.

I look at the horizon with the left over survivors from the recent mission with the Survey Corps. I tuck my hair back with the wind blowing lightly. My legs dangle off the wall thinking earlier about what happened. I watch a tear drop down onto my lap a voice echoes through my head “I have one final wish, promise me you won’t live for anybody else. Live with pride in your heart.” I bow my head down looking down the edge while Connie and Sasha sit a couple feet away from me.

_I’m so glad I had met you Ymir, you showed me how to live. You showed me I can do whatever I want._

Mikasa talks to Levi, Eren, and Armin what we would do next. I should eavesdrop on them learning that they are concerned about Historia “I mean after what happened, even when Ymir left with Reiner and Bertholdt.. Historia wasn’t really herself after that. What will she do?” I sigh lightly turning my head back to the horizon looking at the scenery warming my heart. It almost fills the hole in my heart, but it’s not enough. I feel my heart is full of yearn. Yearning for Ymir, Ymir hanging her arm over my shoulder. Ymir’s warm hand locked onto mine.

___

“Historia? Historia can you hear me?” Connie was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I saw Ymir in the back ground dead, not regenerating, no steam... “Ymir!” I had yelled her name to see if she was surely alive, still. I ran to her while she said very weakly “oi Krista... have you been doing my final wish?” I hugged her tightly then I said trying to keep strong “Ymir, I’ve been trying.” Reiner and Bertholdt were on the run getting away on foot, other than in their titan form than before. I was crying so hard with her in my arms. So many bruises, cuts, looks like she was tortured. “Ymir, what did they do to you? Can’t you regenerate like before?” Why would they do anything to her like that, Ymir looked at me with blood on her face “I can’t, even if I could. I would..” I didn’t understand, not even once.. “Historia, we need to go.” Levi and Mikasa tried so hard to pull me away from Ymir. I screamed, kicked, yelled... so much. I can’t remember anything after that, everything just went black.

___

I hear tapping on the stone from somebody’s footsteps, I turn my head seeing Jean standing beside me I look up t Jean “Hi..” I let out from my mouth, trying to live Ymir’s wish. Jean relaxes himself beside me looking at the sunset “Jean?” Jean turns his head at me with a neutral expression on his face “Is this how you felt when you lost Marco?” Jean shrugs looking down the wall, Jean sighs deeply replying to me “If it’s your best friend dead, then yeah.”

_Maybe I shouldn’t have said that, maybe I should try to lighten up the mood._

I force a smile on my face looking at Jean, approaching him with a warm hug. I hug Jean tightly. Jean smirks accepting my hug.

_It feels good that I can still feel accepted after Ymir being gone._

I break the hug looking back at the scenery, while Jean begins to talk “Krista? I-I mean Historia..” I look back at Jean, back to my same old expression “Yeah?” Jean gets nervous talking to me “Sorry, I’m still getting used to calling you by your real name.” I smile softly at Jean “It’s okay, I understand.” Jean sighs a bit looking back at the horizon “You shouldn’t dwell on Ymir’s death. I mean, when I lost Marco, all I did was cry, get angry, blame myself, tell myself it should’ve been me, but I’m kind of glad it wasn’t me.”

_What is Jean trying to say?_

“Jean?” I try to stop Jean from talking, but he jeeps going “You’re probably wondering what I’m trying to say.. I’m trying to say, live your life while you still have it. I mean Marco would’ve wanted me to live my life. He told me I was a soldier and a leader. Ymir would want you to do the same, live your life and keep going. Run through anything that blocks your path. Remember the good about them.” Jean looks at me soon after he finishes, Jean sighs after that looking embarrassed “S-sorry that was really cheesy.”

_That was actually very helpful Jean._

I smile at what Jean said, I smile at him then I hug him once again “Thank you, Jean. That was really good.” I feel tears building up in my eyes. I wipe my eyes with my finger looking back at Jean. I smile while Jean is ordered to get the rations and hand them out. I stand on my feet walking away from the edge.

_I promise to live with pride in my heart. I’m doing your last final wish Ymir._


End file.
